


Stuffed

by overdose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: The Shinomiya twins have fun with Syo.





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> recently got into utapri so expect fics like. once every blue moon. hopefully the fandom isnt dead so i can post more

Syo can't take it. There's so much going on, his head is in a spiral, and only Satsuki's spanks keep him from passing out. He already came once from the twins touching him, but they're unsatisfied. They never are, and it's usually Satsuki who begins another round.

Natsuki's cock shoved inside his mouth, barely going through his throat. It can't fit, they both know it, but Syo still sucks. Natsuki's gentle hand goes through his hair, giggling at the noise of gagging and sniffling. "Good boy, Syo-chan," he smiles. "You can do more, just try your best." his words encourage Syo to go down, but he gags and pulls his head up to gasp for air. Syo wipes his mouth full of drool before returning to Natsuki's cock. He then cries out when Satsuki spanks him again, removing his two fingers to replace them with something bigger. Satsuki isn't slow in the beginning, he never is.

Syo curls his fists on the sheets as Natsuki cups his chin. Satsuki pounds into him roughly, digging his nails into his cheeks. Syo can't stop sobbing. The twins are huge, and they keep him filled from all ends. It hurts for a long while until he gets used to Satsuki's fat cock, listening to the soothing words of Natsuki. He strokes Syo's cheek and whispers to him. "You're so cute when you cry, Syo-chan," he giggles, wiping the tears away. Syo gulps and returns to Natsuki's cock. It's hard to keep still and suck when Satsuki thrusts into him, making Natsuki's cock hit his cheeks and lips, unable to keep it in his mouth. Syo gives up on sucking, quietly sobbing. Natsuki takes the time to lube up his cock once again. They will need more.

"How many times have we fucked you, and you're still so tight?" Satsuki growls, his hand imprinting Syo's skin. He pulls Syo towards his cock, making sure he hit him roughly. Syo cups his mouth to stifle a cry, but it's no use. Satsuki's brutal movements combined with the size of his cock didn't mix well. "You're a crybaby," he sneers. "Go get on Natsuki, now," he orders, pulling out quickly.

Syo whimpers from the loss of pleasure, collapsing into Natsuki's arms. "Don't listen to him, Syo-chan, you know Satsuki is a meanie." he kisses Syo's forehead and smiles. Satsuki scoffs at his twin's words, getting off the bed. "Are you ready for a treat?" Natsuki asks, tossing the bottle to Satsuki.

"Y-Yes, please," Syo nods, allowing Natsuki to lift him on his cock. It's the same size as his twin, and the sensation of getting full again is back. As much as it pains him in the beginning, nothing but this feels good. Natsuki is tender, allowing Syo to move up and down freely. It's a change from Satsuki's constant fucking. Either way, he loves them both. Syo bites his lips as he rides Natsuki, almost losing himself. He's already stretched out, ready for more. The twins can tell by Syo's desperate whines, increasing his pace.

"Lay down, you two." Satsuki orders once again. He has the bottle of lube in hand, watching Natsuki lay down with Syo on top of him. He holds his torso, kissing Syo as Satsuki positions himself behind them. Satsuki strokes lube on his cock and Syo's entrance, making sure him and his twin can fit inside. "I'd ask you to beg, but I'm getting desperate," he says, aligning his cock right on Syo's puckered hole. It's so, so tight, no matter how much the three of them fuck.

Syo turns into a mumbling mess, eyes widening as Satsuki slowly puts his cock alongside Natsuki's. His choked sobs, Natsuki's giggle, and Satsuki's firm grunts are the only sounds in the room. His lips tremble when Satsuki moves further. He can't say anything, only look up with blurred eyes as the twins fuck him. Syo doesn't want to think about it, but his body is too small and tight for two equally large cocks. He feels them fill up to his stomach, gasping as he gets used to it. Syo bends down to kiss Natsuki, allowing Satsuki to pick up the pace and force of his thrusts. Satsuki enjoys the view; his boyfriend and twin a disoriented mess.

By the speed they're going at, Syo knows he can't last. He can't handle how deep they are, hitting right where it feels good. Syo cries and cries, unable to get his words out. His fists squeeze the bed sheets, and he stares down, fazed. "I think Syo-chan is at his limit," Natsuki notes. The worn out sweaty face of his roommate says it all. Syo whimpers, sweat dripping down his forehead as he rides both cocks.

"Then let him cum like the impatient boy he is," Satsuki replies, pressing his hand on Syo's back. The twins speed up, and they both moan, enjoying the friction of sliding against each other.

Syo shivers, muttering _more_ under his breath. He doesn't know which name to say and instead continues to weep, each shove into him makes him gasp. Syo's body tightens with a gulp, pausing his riding to cry out again. He finally comes as he rests his head on Natsuki's body, staining his boyfriend with white stickiness. Syo is quiet, trying to catch his breath, but his climax doesn't stop the twins from thrusting. Natsuki laughs at Syo's quivering lips and eyes. Satsuki wishes he could see it, but he knows it's not their last time. "We should come together, Natsuki," he suggests while slowing down.

"Okay~" Natsuki replies and mimics his twin's movements. Together, they maintain a steady rhythm, once again filling the room with all of their moans. "Ah, Syo-chan..." Natsuki pauses the same time as Satsuki, knowing they're both close. They slow down until they hiss from pleasure, almost coming inside of Syo's ass at the same time. The younger's squeal echoes in the room as two warm loads fill him up.

"I wish you could see how stuffed he is, Natsuki." Satsuki chuckles, staying still for every last drop to fill Syo up. "Next time, we should switch positions." he pulls out of Syo, watching some cum dribble down.

"N-Next time...?" Syo struggles to get off Natsuki, his body trembling and too sore to move.

Natsuki helps and sits up, enveloping Syo with a big hug. He's pressed against his back, resting. Natsuki kisses the top off his head. "Of course there's gonna be a next time!" he chimes.

Satsuki doesn't say anything and gets off the bed. He returns with a bottle of water, sitting on the edge so he can hand it to Syo. When Syo finishes half of it, he sets it down, clearing his throat. Satsuki is a quiet and stern lover, but he still cares about Syo. He leans in and kisses Syo's cheek. "I didn't get the chance to see your cute face. Of course, we're doing this again."

Syo is too exhausted to fight against Satsuki's choice of word. He grumbles and leans back on Natsuki, closing his eyes. Satsuki decides to join the two, which is rare coming from him. It surprises Natsuki, but he's too busy pampering Syo to say anything. The three of them cuddle until Syo falls asleep, and the twins get up to shower together.


End file.
